In recent years, process control systems, like those used in chemical, petroleum, and/or other processes, have grown progressively more complex with the proliferation of field devices that include more processing power than their predecessors. Current generation process control systems include a greater number and variety of field devices or instruments for measuring and/or controlling different aspects of a process control environment. Devices within the process control system may also be in difficult outdoor environments with exposure to moisture, wide temperature ranges, power quality disturbances, lightning strikes, etc., that can cause accelerated failure.